


It's Two Again

by Cakeenkets



Category: aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Fluff, I used a prompt, M/M, One Shot, i don't know how to tag, lots of blushing and crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeenkets/pseuds/Cakeenkets
Summary: Dante is sick so Travis has to go to the grocery store to quickly buy some medicine for his sick friend. While shopping, he hears a familiar voice singing along to the music in the store so he goes to investigate the man behind the voice.





	It's Two Again

A yawn slipped past Travis's lips as he hazily stared at the stacked cereal boxes placed on the shelves in front of him. He blinked twice, adjusting his eyes from the blinding fluorescent lights coming from above. And wiped one of his eyes with his one hand, while his other hand held on a shopping basket filled with soup cans and bags of salty chips. 

Dante had suddenly caught a cold that night and Travis and Dante didn't have anything at home that would help him feel any better so Travis had decided to do a little late night shopping at 2 in the morning at the nearby grocery store to buy some necessities.

Travis had almost everything he needed but he decided to stall a bit at the cereal isle. He didn't really need any cereal but a particular promo on one of the boxes of the delicious breakfast treats had caught his eye. 

"...20% more sugar... That sounds like a scam but at the same time, very promising..", Travis yawned to himself. 

He stared off at the end of the isle. The grocery store was rather quiet, except for the humming noise coming from the freezers. This silence didn't last long though as the speakers of the store suddenly gave off a soft crackling static noise before turning into a familiar tune to Travis's ears.

"Bohemian Rhapsody..?", Travis realized as the first line of the song echoed through the isles. Who wouldn't know what song it was? It was a classic. Iconic. 

Travis hummed as the song continued to play from the speakers. He grabbed a box of one of the cereal boxes he was eyeing on and proceeded to start walking from one isle to another. 

As he reached the end of the isle. He heard a faint singing voice. Travis stopped at his tracks and waited for the voice to come out again, just to make sure it was really there and that he wasn't tripping. He waited for the next lyric to be sung and there he heard it again. 

"Open your eyes.. Look up to the skies and see!", the voice sang right on cue.

Travis had made out were the voice was coming from. It was from the isle to his left. He gently placed down his basket and moved closer to the shelves on the left side of the isle he was at. He moved aside the contents of the shelf and peeked through the next isle. 

He couldn't see anything but he could hear the voice clearer now. Right as the next lyric went by, the voice made sure to follow along. It was a male voice. A delicate voice. It carried around the words of the song with a strong sense of emotion. It wasn't rough and it didn't have a feel of earthiness and roughness to it. It was haunting and it left Travis trapped in some kind of melodic trance.

As the song progressed, the singer behind the voice made sure to follow along. As he sang, Travis could hear him walking up the isle, towards the spot Travis was peeking at. Finally, a figure appeared before him. It was a slim figure. He had black and lustrous raven hair. He wore an oversized black sweater and some basic generic jeans. He had his back turned at Travis so the white-haired couldn't quite make out who he was.

The man across the isle grabbed a few pieces of candy and threw them in his shopping basket. He finally turned to his side for Travis to clearly see. To Travis's surprise, he met a pair of all too familiar set of icy blue eyes.

"Zane?!", Travis sputtered in surprise. Zane's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed red. "Travis?!" He shouted. His voice startled the white-haired male and made him back away a few steps which then resulted in him tripping on his basket and falling hard on the ground. 

"Travis!!" Zane yelled as he scurried over to the shelf Travis was spying from. 

"Aw fuck.." Travis groaned. 

Zane stared at Travis lying his back faced on the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?!" The black-haired male demanded an answer.

Travis placed his hand on the ground and lifted himself up. "Wow, thanks for caring about my health, Zane."

"I don't care about you. I care about why the hell you were spying me!" Zane barked harshly.

Travis fixed his hair and brushed off the dust on his clothes. He let out one of his devilish smiles that Zane hated so much. "Wow Zane" He smirked. "I didn't know you were quite the singer!"

Zane's face reddened. "Shut up! You're not answering any of my questions! What are you doing here at 2 in the morning?!" 

Travis scoffed. "I should be asking the same thing." He picked up the contents of his basket. 

There was silence between them as the song from the speakers continued on playing. Travis looked up at Zane's face and noticed the blush on the male's face. Travis let out a chuckle.

"W-what the hell are you laughing at?!" Zane stammered aggressively. The raven-haired looked awfully flustered. He has always been the type to easily get embarrassed. 

Travis let his laughter die down. "It's nothing" He smiled.

"You're lying!" Zane argued. He broke his stare at Travis and looked at the ceiling. "I-if you tell anyone about what you heard. I swear-"

"I won't." Travis spoke before he could let Zane finish his sentence. 

Zane looked at Travis' eyes with distrust in his. He wanted to curse at Travis and accuse him of lying but something about the white-haired's eyes filled him with ease. It was as if he could trust him. And he did.

Zane turned his back at the white-haired male and picked up his own basket. Travis may be a tease but he knew that he would never go as far as to joke about things he knew the other person wouldn't be comfortable with.

"H-hey!" Travis called out. "Aren't you going to help me out?"

Zane turned around and narrowed his eyes at Travis. "No."

"..damn.." Travis sighed. "You're hardcore, Zane" He shook his head and got up from the ground. 

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Not sure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"Take it however you want" Travis shrugged. He reached for his basket. "Ow!"

"H-hey are you alright?" Zane's face lit up with concern. He moved the boxes on the shelf standing between the two of them aside to get a clearer view of Travis. 

Travis held his left wrist and groaned in pain. He forced a laugh in response, "Y-yeah, I'm good."

"..doesn't sound like it..." Zane mumbled under his breath. "Is your wrist okay?"

"U-um yeah!" Travis rubbed his wrist. "Looks like I messed it up pretty bad though, haha!"

"That's the opposite of fine!" Zane replied. "Here let me-" He stopped himself before he could finish his sentence and sighed. He picked up his basket and trailed off.

Travis could hear the footsteps from the other side of the isle fading. "Uh, I guess he was serious about leaving me behind..", he muttered miserably. It was then he heard footsteps approaching him from the end of the isle. "Shit, that must be the store clerk" He turned around and weakly smiled," Hey, uh, sorry about the ruckus-" His eyes widened. Zane? He came back after all!

Zane was rapidly breathing. His chest moved up and down is such a quick pace. It seems he had ran his way to the poor white-haired male on the floor. His icy blue eyes pinned down at Travis. He didn't look at him with the same deathly glare earlier. This time, it seemed like as if he was actually concerned for the casanova.

He kneeled down on the floor and held Travis' hand. "W-what are you doing?", Travis stammered. 

Zane pulled out an ice bag from his shopping basket and placed it on Travis' wrist. "There", he grumbled. Travis had his eyes wide at the ice bag and at Zane. His gaze went back and forth between the two of them until he finally grabbed the ice bag from Zane's hands. He smiled warmly at the boy in front of him. Zane had caught this and he immediately looked away. Even though he had a mask, the blush on his face was very prominent. He didn't say a word though like he normally did, so Travis just chuckled. 

 

After the two had gotten up and checked out all what they needed from the store. They both made their way in front of Zane's car at the parking lot. Zane dropped his paper bag on top of his car. And started rummaging through his stuff. He had insisted on making sure Travis' wrist was well protected so he bought some bandages from the store, as well as the ice bag.

Travis watched Zane as he looked for the bandages in his bag. He looked away and stared at the sky. Even though it was pretty much morning already, the stars on the sky were still very much visible. He stared at them at what seemed forever until he heard a voice calling him out.

"Give me your hand", Zane ordered as he gestured for Travis' hand. 

Travis smirked. "Well if you insist", he teased back at the raven-haired. Zane blushed but shook if off. He began wrapping Travis' wrist with the bandages. His hand was very light and gentle. It surprised Travis. 

Zane sighed. "There. All better. Now you can get lost", he snapped.

"Hey!", Travis narrowed his eyes. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He leaned on Zane's car. He half expected Zane to go yell at him for doing so but he didn't hear a reply. Zane had reached for a lollipop from his bag and leaned as well.

"Hey Zane?" 

"Yeah?", Zane ripped off the wrapper on the piece of candy.

"Thanks."

 Zane paused. 

Travis opened his eyes and stared at Zane. Zane stared back at him and slowly lowered his mask. He stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "No problem." 

Travis felt his cheeks burn. He stared at Zane's face. This was the first time he had seen the raven-haired without his mask. The boy had freckles all over his nose and cheeks. He didn't know Zane had freckles.

He then wondered to himself. Why was Zane so comfortable with taking his mask off in front of Travis? Of all people, why him?

"It's because I trust you", Zane answered. Zane had felt Travis staring at him and questioning him from his side for a while now. He took out his lollipop and looked at the ground. "You may be a good for nothing casanova but you are surprisingly a pretty decent human being."

Zane's eyes met Travis' emerald green eyes. "And I know you would never do anything to make other people upset so.." He shrugged. "I trust you." 

Travis' face reddened. As soon as Zane saw this, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks as well. "H-hey! Don't stare at me like that!", he stammered out loud. Though, Travis didn't say anything. He was silent. And his silence was making Zane really nervous. 

Zane quickly turned to the opposite direction. "Say, don't you have anywhere to be at right now?"

"It's 2 in the morning.."

"Hmm, that reminds me..", Zane hummed. "What were you doing at the store this early in the first place anyway?"

Travis blinked twice at Zane's question. "..." He paused for a brief moment.

"SHIT!! DANTE!!" Travis yelled. He immediately snatched his bag and sprinted off. He didn't even wait for Zane's reply. He dashed to his car, dumped the bags in the backseat and drove away into the night.

 He had only hoped that Dante was still alive.


End file.
